The Goal is Naruto!
by whitww
Summary: Hinata is always nervous around Naruto, even though they're friends. Will she reach the goal? Will Naruto always think she's sick every time she blushes? AND what is with Kakashi's NEW book! Major NaruHina! Little ShikaTemi InoKiba and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1: Training and Fainting

The Goal is Naruto!

**Chapter 1. Training and Fainting**

"Swissh!!" A kanive went piecing through the leaves and landed dead center of a target. One more went following in it's path, slicing the one on the target in half. Hinata huffed trying to get her breath back.

"Are you getting tired?" Shino asked as he examined a strange bug on a flower.

"Uh…a little…" Hinata replied in a quiet voice.

"RATSUGA!!" Kiba yelled, then a fierce went almost swept Hinata off her feet. Soon after, a tree tumbled to the ground.

"Rrooff!" Akamaru exclaimed.

"Your right," Kiba breathed deeply, "We did get a little off this time…" Akamaru fell and whined. Hinata wobbled over to the two, "Are…you alright Akamaru?" Kiba kneeled down to start looking for a wound.

"Here, on his front right paw." Hinata reached into her pocket, "Here…I'll get some ointment…" She handed some to Kiba.

"Thanks" he replied and started putting it on his puppy. Shino, who the whole time was looking at his bug, finally concluded, "We should call it a day…" Kiba had finished putting the ointment on Akamaru and yelled, "Who died and made you leader?!?" If Shino didn't have such a dry attitude then he would have chuckled, of course only LAUGHING POISON would force Shino to laugh. So he simply walked past the frustrated Kiba like he hadn't heard him. Kiba eyed him angrily, he picked Akamaru up and fast walked up to Shino, "Why you little pest!!"

"Thanks" Shino said in reply. Hinata giggled as she walked behind them. Of course since Kiba's DNA were all focused on his sense of smell it left little for his brain.

"Huh?" Kiba's face turned from steamy hot to a stupid frown. Shino sighed, showing he wasn't going to explain. Kiba looked at Hinata, "What? Do you… understand?" She nodded nervously, "…I think he means… since a pest is a…well a bug…and in Shino's eyes a bug is above all so…" Kiba's face lit up, "OOOOHHHH!!!" He smiled and started to walk more smoothly.

"Uh…" Hinata mumbled

"Yes?"

"Uhh… your okay to the fact since you were trying to insult him but instead… complimented him?" Kiba blinked a few times and realized he was mad at him.

"Why you!!! You meant to confuse me!!" He turned steaming again toward Shino but surprisingly he wasn't there! He had took the opportunity while he was confused and flew to coop… to look at interesting bugs… Kiba's eyes filled with fire, Hinata slowly slid off the path and into the woods, hoping to stay out of his way. She started searching for another path to the villa and then she heard someone yelled. She nervously walked toward the voice.

"Haaahah!!" Leaves went flying and a tree rustled. She peeked through a berry bush to get a better view. Naruto was practicing his moves, some trees were on the ground and others were worn out by kanives and taijutsu. "Naruto-kun must have been practicing for hours!" Hinata thought to herself. Naruto aimed at a target but quickly swirled around throwing the kanive at the only berry bush. Hinata's eyes widen and she barely moved out of the way because she was already tired from all the training with Kiba and Shino. She breathed deeply and began to crawl away before she embarrassed herself.

"Hey! Come out and show yourself!!" Naruto yelled. Too late.. Hinata stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off her outfit. His face relaxed, "Hinata-chan!" He smiled and waved. Hinata face turned red, "-chan? He's never said -chan before!!" Hinata thought. He appeared in front of her and put his hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling okay? You look like you have a fever…" Hinata's face started to turn pale and she fainted.

"Hinata?!?" Naruto said as he shook her.

Her eyes slightly opened and saw someone above her, no someone _carrying _her! It was still blurry so she blinked her eyes a few times… she gasped. Naruto was staring right into her eyes.

"You woke up!!" She could feel the warmth of his arms holding her and the comfort of his stomach against her side. She blushed.

"Oh no! Not again! Please, no more fainting! Do you need to go to the hospital??" She snapped back into reality, "N…no, I'm fine…" Naruto beamed and then looked up to see where he was going.

"Hey…Naruto-kun…" He was surprised she could say more then "ah, uh and um" But he answered anyways, "Yea?' She blushed trying to think of what to say, "Uh… well…" Naruto sighed, "Yes?"

"Uh…" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You really should learn not to stutter…" Hinata looked embarrassed, " Well…I just wanted to ask you…" Naruto looked confused

"Uh…"

"Yes..??" Naruto began to get excited.

"Would you…" Naruto finally had finally gotten back and was just standing in the middle of the street. Villagers were walking everywhere, and people began to stare, Hinata had noticed. Naruto was looking at her so focused to see what she was asking. She started to push away but Naruto surprisingly was holding on very tight. She pushed harder.

"Are you going to tell me?" She was getting worried, with her buakugon she read the lips of the bystanders, "Whoa.."

"Naruto's got a girlfriend!"

"They are so so cute together!"

"I agree"

"It's strange, he's just holding her, she looks fine to me…"

She panicked, "Naruto!!" she raised her voice a little higher then normal.

"Uh… you can put me down now…" she said normally because she realized she was talking to Naruto. Naruto got the picture; Hinata was still in his arms, "Ohh! Sorry!!" He set her down carefully like a delicate flower. She was dazed and flushed. Naruto had a stupid grin on his face, "Looks like your okay now!"

Hinata felt a little bit braver, "Wouldyougo onadatewithme?!?!" She said at the speed of light. "…." She looked around in amazement, he was gone! He must've left after he said _"Looks like your okay now!"_

She was relieved but at the same time disappointed. While she walked down the street she read the same bystanders lips, "I guess not…"

"Too bad"

"You know they look really good together"

"Really, Really good."

"They're perfect for each other!"

Hinata was really surprised at how many people thought Naruto and she would make a good couple…

(A/N So what did you think? This is my first chapter, of my first story! I hope daydreamer428 is reading this! Lol! In a few days I'll upload the 2nd chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2 Setting the Goal!

**Chp. 2 Setting the Goal**

Hinata walked through the village confused, dazed, and had forgotten all sense of direction. Her personality was all out of place because of being so close to Naruto without fainting!! She was bumping and knocking into people, they all taunted and insulted, but she didn't notice. Nothing seemed to be the same to Hinata, but of course all she was thinking about was Naruto. Then all of a sudden a flashy sign caught her eye.

The sign read, "Ms. Shana's Fruit Basket!"

(A/N I got the store name from my friend daydreamer428, if you look at her story you'll find it!)

She stopped walking and swayed over closer to the stand. In front of the shop a woman with many shopping bags in her hands looked tuckered-out, the woman behind the counter must have been Shana.

"Please I insist! Uh… buy 1 get 2 free?" Shana suggested

"No…I really have to go…" She said and pointed away from the store. Shana looked around furiously, "Uh… I'll give you a FREE watermelon!!!"

"I'm sorr-"

"Banana?!?"

"No than-"

"Pear?!?"

"Pleas-"

"Strawberry?!?"

The woman sighed. Shana was out of breath because every fruit she suggested she would pick the giant basket that held them, "Pineapple?!?" Hinata's mouth was open trying to soak in the situation.

"Cherries... Blue berries... Black berries?" The woman gave up trying to argue she turned to leave but Shana practically jumped over the counter, "NO! Don't leave! Orange?! Apple?!" The woman faced Shana again.

"LOOK!!! A FRUIT BANDIT IS STEALING YOUR FRUIT!!!" She yelled, pointed, and as soon as Shana swirled around asking, "Where?! Where?!" she bolted down the street out of view. Shana snickered and circled back to face the woman.

"Don't worry no one is stealing the fruit that you are going to buy!" She uttered with a fake grin on.

"…" she noticed the woman was gone and then realized Hinata standing there waiting perhaps, "uh…… another satisfied customer!! Ehehehe… May I help you find a particular fruit?" Hinata smiled sweetly and er… bobbled her head.

"…I'll take that as a yes…"

Neji was walking down the street hoping to find hair bands for his ponytail (A/N I couldn't think of any reason for him to be there!! ) but instead he saw Hinata at the stand. For some strange unknown reason he decided to see what she was doing. Every time Shana would point to a fruit Hinata would nod. The basket was getting full… Neji spotted the humungous bag of fruit

"Hinata what are you doing?" She rotated to face him, "HEY! Neji!" she wrapped him in a hug, "I'm so so so overjoyed to see you!!!" He didn't know how to react, "Overjoyed? Hugging? Is this… family-love??" he pondered but quickly pulled out of her iron grip.

"That comes to a total of..." She punched some keys on the cash register, "¥1,000,000!!" (A/N that equals $8600!! I did the math so it would make more sense to you guys! ) Neji's jaw dropped to the floor. Hinata got energized and searched her pocket. Neji looked at her in disbelief. Shana beamed for real this time because this was the biggest sale of her life!!

Even though Hinata and himself haven't formed much of a bond, since he hated her for so long, he just HAD to get her out of this!!

He looked over his options and thought of a lie, "Hinata!! You're supposed to be at the hospital!" Hinata, having no sense at all, really thought she was needed at the hospital!

"Oh my! I forgot!" Shana's toothy grin faded, "Huh?" Neji pretended to look concerned for his relative, "Oh yes, we'll go," He turned his attention to Shana, "She's a little," He rolled his finger around his ear, "You know." Shana had a weird expression on her face

"……" He continued to roll his finger in a circle round his ear. Then it clicked, "Oooohhhh! You mean… oh ok!" She looked at her mentally challenged customer well what Shana thought she was and then drifted her gaze toward the biggest sale of her life, "Uh… So are you going to buy or what?" Neji carelessly rolled his eyes, she _hadn't_ got it. But Hinata grinned sweetly and began reaching into her pocket.

"NNNOOO!!!" Neji yelled randomly. Hinata and Shana paused and stared at him. "Uh… She's……… allergic, Yeah! She's allergic to most- no, ALL of it!" She could see her biggest sale flying away, "Maybe _you_ could buy some fruit!! Cause frankly, I think I deserve a sale going through all that for nothing! I mean I've wasted my time when I could be tending to other valuable customers!" They all looked around, no one was by the large stand, and an awkward silence followed.

"…"

"…"

"Uh…" Shana searched for any awaiting customers, none appeared, "……s…See! I wasted ALL my time for nothing they saw I was busy with a GIANT sale, and left!" Neji looked around and noticed everybody was avoiding the store unstead, "That's not all the reas-" He stopped himself, "If I say anything to anger this persistent salesperson I'm going to end up paying ¥1,000,000 just to get Hinata out of this tangle!!" His inner self scolded him.

"Uh, never mind… I'll pull out what she can't eat…" Neji reassured. Hinata tapped her foot, "The Hospital IS waiting for me!! Buy it and let's go!" Neji was really getting annoyed now. He threw apples and pineapples, black berries, bananas, watermelons and oranges, etc. Until he had narrowed it down to blue berries, a few strawberries, a pear, and a couple cherries.

"That comes to a total of…" she typed something on the cash register, "¥180." (A/N that's only $1.53!! Cool huh?) He reached into his wallet and pulled out ¥200

"Keep the freak'n change!" He almost yelled as he slammed the money on the counter. Shana smiled and waved, "Thanks, come again! Tell your friends! Remember, you'll never go home without anything!! Please, come again!! I'll still be here! Tell your friends!I like fruit lots of fruit!! Come again! FRUIT!! Hahaha!!" She kept going and going but her voice got blurry as they walked farther away.

"The hospital?!" Hinata said with glee.

Neji stared at her with shock, "What is WRONG with you?" She looked at him with the expression what-are-you-talking-about?

"She's quiet and never talks in complete sentences without stuttering…" His inner self informed. They passed the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and Hinata remembered Naruto! She pulled out a blue berry, plopped it in her mouth and asked, "So…What do you think of Naruto and me?" Neji's glare turned into a confused puppy look, "You mean…… Maybe the hospital is an option…"

"No… I mean seriously… Would we look cute together?" Neji has no sense of love and simply answered (A/N I know this because he hasn't noticed all the signs that TenTen loves him!)

"Don't ask me, affection only slows a ninja down…" Hinata was slowly getting her sense back, "Why did I ask Neji, NEJI of all people!! He's the most love-less guy I know!!" her inner self yelled which rattled her head. She sighed, noticed Ino and Sakura arguing, and decided to go ask them.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Hinata looked back and forth from Sakura to Ino finally one of them noticed she was standing there.

"**Get out of the way forehead girl!!**," Ino pushed Sakura away, "Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop!" Ino greeted her but realized it was Hinata.

"Hinata, oh hi…" Sakura pushed Ino out of the way, "Hi Hinata!" Ino stepped in front of Sakura.

"Do you want to buy a flower?" Hinata smiled, "I'm sorry, I won't be buying anything today, I just wanted to ask you two a question."

"Ok, what is- WAIT A SECOND!!!! Both of them started backing away, "Did she just… talk without STUDDERING?!?!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura twitched, "IMPOSTER!!!" Hinata shook her head, "No…no… I'm not feeling like myself…" She grinned nicely, "It's terrible." Hinata said that nothing like the words would usually be said! The two girls still stayed on their toes.

"What's your q…question…??" Sakura said with fear in her voice.

"Well…do you think Naruto and I would be a good couple?" Hinata asked with ease. Sakura fell on her face. Ino stared at her in disbelief, "Your not feeling right for real are you?" Hinata beamed, "Nope!" Sakura regained balance, "Well now that you mention it, yea… you two would be really cute together!!" Ino put a finger to her chin and concluded, "Oh my God! You would!" Hinata started to blush. The real Hinata is coming back!

Later that night Hinata was laying in bed thinking about what Sakura and Ino had said.

"Was it true…would it be a good idea?" Hinata thought about this until she finally drifted to sleep.

Very early in the morning she had her mind set out, "I _will_ ask Naruto today!!" her inner self kept telling her. At breakfast Neji kept eyeing her, "Are you… yourself again…?" Hinata nodded. He sighed in relief. Hinata ran off to go find Naruto. She was running to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, but Shino stopped her.

"We're meeting in the same spot today, you coming?" Hinata sighed, "…yes…" Of course Shino is just like Neji and wouldn't realize a love-longing person if it smacked him in the face! They were walking on the path when Kiba came up behind them, "Hey guys!" They turned and saw Akamaru running normally again and a giant evil grin across Kiba's face.

"So…Hinata, how is _Naruto_ these days?" She turned bright red.

"Did you _see_ him yesterday?" Hinata kept walking forward. "Maybe being carried…?" Shino saw a bee fly by and ran after it.

"I…I have… n…no idea, what you're talking… about" Kiba nudged her shoulder and laughed, "Sure you didn't" Hinata was getting really mad now.

"I saw him carry you out, I bet you LIKED it too!!" They were now in the training ground. "…lets f…fight…each other for p…practice today…" Hinata stuttered obviously like she meant to. Kiba chuckled, "Like she could hurt us!!" Akamaru barked in agreement. Shino was looking at his bee but agreed.

After a while the boys were slowing down. Hinata was fighting efficiently and was untouched by both of them! And Akamaru! Undoubtedly she laid a punch on Shino.

"WHAACCKKK!!!!" He went flying back, his bugs caught him, but the impact was still hard, "Why are you so mad?" Shino said simply. (A/N I told you he wouldn't see a love-longing person if it smacked him in the face!!) In no time Kiba and Akamaru were on the ground struggling to get up.

"Guess trainings over!!" Hinata said with a smile.

"uuhhhggg" the boys groaned and Akamaru whined, "rrugghhh" Hinata stomped off in a huff once she reached the villa she remembered her goal, Naruto! She looked around and saw him…cleaning out the 1st Hokage's nose… She jumped up in the air going from roof to roof to go talk to him. As she approached she noticed Tsuade. She was yelling from below the statues, "DON'T COME DOWN UNTIL YOU SCRUB ALL THE FACES!!!!" and Naruto was yelling back, "All I said was Granny!!" Tsuade infuriated.

"I'M BREAKING THE HABIT!!!!" Tsuade yelled wildly and dead marched inside. Hinata stopped on a nearby roof and sat down.

"Naruto-kun probably won't want me to ask him…while he's under punishment" she thought.

"I HAVE SOMETHING VERY VERY IMPORTANT TO DO TODAY!!!!" Naruto hollered even though Tsuade had gone inside…nevertheless she heard him, "I DON'T CARREEE!!!!" she shouted and the swing he was using to sit on while he cleaned, blew by the force of her voice.

Hinata sighed and waited…and waited and waited before she knew it she was asleep……-+-+-+-+-+…

-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Noo!! Don't!!" Kiba yelled

"MUAHAHAHA!" Hinata laughed with doom in her voice.

"I'm sorry!! I'll never make fun of you and Naruto!!"

"Ever?" Hinata asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Never, Ever, EVER!" Kiba whimpered on his knees, his hands together praying for forgiveness.

-+-+-+-+ …"Hinata…" -+-+-+-+… "Hinata…" -+-+-+-+

"Wha?? Huh?" She opened her eyes and saw Naruto above her, she gasped. Naruto sat beside her, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It…was a…dream" she muttered under her breath. "What were you doing up here?" Hinata didn't know what to say, "Uh…well…" Naruto grinned.

"It's alright; you don't have to answer that." She sighed in relief. They both gazed at the setting sun, a beautiful mix of pink melting down into a peaceful lavender then it fused into a mighty red. If you looked closely you could see a streak of blue lining the bottom. Hinata was awed by the attractiveness of the sunset.

"I'm hungry, are you?" Hinata nearly jumped at the sudden comment, but nodded. "Alrighty then! Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen Bar!!" Hinata pondered this a moment, "it's not a date…but it'll do." Her inner self told her. They started making there way toward the bar; quickly they landed in front of it.

"Ladies first" Naruto had pulled back the curtain and gestured her to go in. Hinata blushed, "O..ok" They ordered their ramen and Naruto tried to strike up a conversation…

"I saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino today they seemed pretty beat up…" Hinata stared at the wall, "Uh… we just were practicing this morning." He smiled, "Overdoing it huh?" His grin grew larger remembering the night before, "Only a super-ninja like me can handle a lot of training huh? Right?" She giggled quietly. The ramen girl sat their bowls in front of them.

"Enjoy!" Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks, "We will! Oh boy!" Hinata smiled at the girl, "Thanks" she uttered. Naruto quickly pulled apart the chopsticks and started slurping down the steamy noodles. Hinata followed suit but not as fast.

"So how's your family?" Naruto asked trying to get her to talk. Hianta was amazed, she was sure Naruto never talked before his ramen was done. She looked at his bowl… NOPE, his bowl was empty!

"Huaah.." she sighed. Naruto frowned, "They're not ok?!?"

"N...no we're fine."

"That's good!" He stretched his hands behind his head with his elbows sticking outward. "Well… I guess I'll call it a day! Goodnight Hianta-chan!" He spoke as he stood up to leave. Hinata smiled, "Goodnight, Naruto-kun" she muttered softly under her breath, the blush ruse up her neck and across her face. She was flushed the whole way home, avoiding Ms. Shana's Fruit Basket, and eventually got into bed. Of course… she couldn't sleep because of the _little_ nap she had…

(A/N OMG!! I finished! Finally! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ok if you're a little confused, that's good! Because in the next chapter flashbacks from what Naruto was doing while Neji was taking Hinata home from the fruit stand…It's going to be awesome!!! It'll explain all-no most of it… also the little -+-+-+-+ thing was because i couldn't think of anyway to show it was dream! Lol Throughout typing this whole chapter I was listening to Go!! One of Naruto theme songs, over and over! I have it in my head!

We are fighting dreamers……

…

…

Oli Oli Olioo Just in way/Right here right now!

…

…

BAM!Lol! It might take the next chapter a while, I have school, BORING!! and I'll have to sneak on behind my mom's back!!)


	3. Chapter 3 Miracle! Naruto Thinks!

**Ch 3 Miracle! Naruto Thinks! **

Meanwhile Sakura was scolding Naruto, "I can't believe you!?!" Naruto was shielding his head from her wild fist flying through the air but instead she knocked him in the stomach.

"What…!!" Naruto yelped.

"I thought you said you were going to ask her!"

Naruto was bending over clinching his tummy, "I did." Sakura folded her arms, shifted her weight to her left leg, and was breathing deeply to calm herself down, "No…you didn't…" Sakura saw the stupid look on Naruto's face and knew he didn't understand, she continued, "Going out for RAMEN, is your idea of nice…it's not romantic for Hin- no, no one! It's just as romantic as you and… and Iruka going out for ramen!!"

"Eewww…" Naruto moaned as he still was clinching his tummy.

"You're such a baka!! Ask her directly next time… OK?!?!" She yelled as she said ok, very loudly. Naruto nodded because she scared him.

Under his breath he said, "I know Shikamaru always says this but… troublesome woman…" Sakura slowly turned around to face him.

"Hehehe…what did you say…?" A devilish grin spread across her face. Naruto looked in horror, "I…I take it back!!!" Sakura jumped forward and jolted him in the chest, he went flying back over houses and trees. People pointed from below.

"It's bird!!!"

"No, it's a plane!!!"

"What's a plane?"

"No idea…"

"Oh it's… _Naruto_?!?!"

He landed in a dumpster (A/N I don't know if they have dumpsters…does it matter though?)

"Puptthh" he spit out a banana peel, "Nasty…" he stumbled out and dusted himself off. He looked around and realized, "Man! She punched me _away _from my house!" He slowly welted down the street. Most people were in bed by this time and it was really quiet. When its quiet people think a lot, with Naruto… he _starts _to think. He** started **to think about the night before…

..,;'"';,,.._Flashback_..,;'"';,,..

..,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,...,;'"';,,...,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,..

He was walking home when he saw Sakura giggling with Ino. He was curious why Sakura… wasn't yelling at Ino…so he decided to go and investigate.

"Naruto!! What a coincidence!" Ino laughed. Naruto looked from Sakura to Ino nervously. "This can't be good…" he thought.

"We were just talking about you!" Ino finished. Sakura elbowed her in the side, "Ssshhh…" Naruto grinned, "About what?" Sakura groaned, "Great Ino-pig! He'll bug us until we tell him!" Naruto kept smiling, Ino frowned sheepishly, "Well, sorry Naruto" He sighed, "Tell me! Come one!" Ino looked over at Sakura for agreement. She shook her head, no. She turned back to Naruto.

"Sorry!"

"Please!! Please!!" he whined and got down on his knees, "Please!!" Sakura walked past him. Ino looked at him nervously, and Sakura gestured her to follow her.

"OK! We were just thinking that you and-…" Sakura jumped into the air and covered Ino's mouth before she could finish.

"You pig! You baka! You pig-baka!" Naruto just looked back and forth watching the two girls fight.

"I couldn't hold it!" Sakura then slapped her on the arm, "Yes you could!" Ino pulled Sakura's bangs, "Forhead girl!"

"Pig!"

"Forhead!"

"Pig!"

"Forhead!" Naruto stood up and chuckled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Then Naruto decided to join in with Ino, "Yes!"

"No!" Sakura said as she angrily twitched her head toward Naruto.

"Yes!" Ino and Naruto said with confidence.

"NNOOO!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked Naruto across the street and into a wall. Ino calmed down and tried to think, Sakura twirled around to face Ino, hoping to lay a kick on her too…

"Listen Sakura…" She leaned in to whisper her diabolical plan, "If we tell Naruto, then just maybe he'll, you know, ask her out!" Sakura snapped out of her anger frenzy and grinned, "Interesting… We'll be setting them up… without them knowing…" They clapped hands but quickly wiped the 'germs' off because they were still rivals. Naruto wobbled over to the girls again, "Pppleassee!! I beg you… I'll do your laudry for a we-" Ino started laughed. "Wha-" Sakura started laughed loudly too. Naruto looked at the two girls with a stupid looking more stupid then normal.

"We'll tell you Naruto!" She said. Ino faked frowned, "I thought you said we couldn't Sakura-san!" She said sarcastically.

"Well watching Naruto fly through the air made me realize-"

"What a baka he his?!" Ino cut in, Naruto frowned, "Hey!" Sakura pushed Ino, "NO…how _sorry _I was!" She said sarcastically like Ino. He didn't notice, as expected...

"Well…can you tell me NOW!?!" Sakura and Ino leaned in so no one else could hear, "Patient…We were talking about…" Every second he grew more anxious, "how… you and…" He was about to burst from all the tension, "Hinata," Naruto sprung up, "Hinata?!" Ino covered his mouth, "Let her finish!" Sakura cleared her throat, "As I was saying… you and Hinata would really…I mean really make a good…" She pause looked up to see if anyone was listening, "couple."

"WWHHAATT!!!????!!!!" He pulled his hands to his forhead and swung his head back, "Are you… KIDDING ME?!?" The girls laughed at his reaction, "Hahaha… no… hehehe… we're not kidding… hahaha." Ino barely blurted out.

"You like her right?" Sakura asked.

"Yea… I guess…" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Like, _Like _her?" He must've gotten it because his eyes widen, "Oh my! You're saying that… Oh my Gosh! Are you…" Ino heaved Naruto and Sakura into the Yamanaka flower shop for more privacy.

"She's very beautiful you know!" Sakura made clear.

"She digs you too!" Ino included, Naruto looked bedazzled, "I mean…well…are you sure?" Sakura laughed, "You know when she studders and gets all red?"

"-and faints?" Ino added, and Sakura glared at her. Naruto snapped his fingers, "OOhhh!!! Like today!!" The girls shared glances, "What?" Naruto interpreted about what had happened while he was training.

"She was trying to tell you something?!" Ino asked.

"Yeeaa…" He answered with caution because he saw their faces steam up.

"YOU BAKA!" Sakura yelled and bonked him on the head.

"OOUUUCCCHHHH!!!" Naruto whined and rubbed the bump on his head.

"She probably was going to ask you on a date!!!" Ino informed.

"What the…are you sure…" Naruto asked.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Ino looked at Sakura to Naruto, "Don't answer that…"

"You probably brought her hopes down!" Sakura said not in return to Ino's response. Naruto tapped his finger on the counter, "That explains why she was so quiet today…"

"She's quiet everyday…" Ino mumbled, Sakura elbowed her hard. Naruto didn't notice though, "Well what should I do then?" He asked with concern. The girls smiled, "Here it's simple…ask her on a date!" Ino said. Naruto froze, "WHAT! I can't do that!" Sakura laughed, "Sure you can, I bet you'd like her more if you did!" Then it hit Ino, she knew what would get him, "She thinks you're the best ninja ever, that's why she tries so hard!" Naruto relaxed, "…" a smile crept across his face, "Really…"

"Would I lie to you?" Sakura breathed, "Well-"

"Don't answer that…" Naruto didn't even hear them after that…

..,;'"';,,.._ End Flashback_..,;'"';,,..

..,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,...,;'"';,,...,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,.. ..,;'"';,,..

"Hmmm…" He rubbed the bump on his head from where Sakura had hit him, he started to roll back the same sentence in his head, 'She thinks you the best ninja ever, that's why she tries so hard!... She thinks you the best ninja ever, that's why she tries so hard!... She thinks you the best ninja ever, that's why she tries so hard!... She thinks you the best ninja ever, that's why she tries so hard!...'

The same smile crept to his face again, "I'll do it… tomorrow…"

(N/A I'm sorry!! So so so so very sorry, for not writing in like 3 weeks!! But I hope you liked this one and I hope it answered some questions! I just posted another story I had thought of, I know I should finish this one before I start another one but I couldn't help myself!! Enjoy!! Bye

Whitww


	4. Chapter 4 In the way

**Ch 4 In the way**

Hinata woke up and yawned.

"Maybe I shouldn't try anymore..." She sighed as she slugged into the kitchen and made some rice. Neji and her father, Hiashi, were training in the corridor. Bursts of chakra were flying everywhere. Hinata decided to do something nice for them and made two more bowls of rice. She set them on a tray and sled them on the porch by the corridor. Neji noticed and his stomach growled. He clutched his stomach and Hiashi blew a punch on his arm.

"Owww!!" Hiashi relaxed and sighed, "Keep alert, Neji..." His empty stomach growled again but louder.

"Maybe we should take a break Neji..." He smiled but quickly turned serious, "Ok. If we must." Hinata slowly walked away quietly.

"Hinata." She turned and bowed, "Yes Father?" She immediately thought he was going to thank her but instead coldly he said, "Don't get in everyone's way." Neji was surprised how mean his uncle was treating his daughter.

"Y...Yes father..." She said, holding tears back. As soon as she turned the corner she ran out of the house and into the woods. Where she ended up was at the same trees Naruto was at the day before. Tears rolled down her face as she started practicing by throwing steel projectiles at the targets. (A/N I like describing the weapens that way- steel projectiles...:P... cool! And also for some reason in a lot of shows weapens never seem to run out!! I wish that were true!! lol)

Meanwhile Naruto was eating ramen at his house. Kakashi appeared in his kitchen's window sill.

"Naruto, we have a-" Kakashi gaged at little, then looked around and saw dirty clothes, dirty dishes, trash, and dust everywhere, "Do you clean often?" Naruto sipped up a noodle, "Huh? No... why?" Kakashi sighed and stepped in.

"Is this smell, rotten... egg? No... rotten milk?" Naruto sniffed the air for a few seconds, "What smell?" Kakashi had a blank expression on, 'He's gotten used to it, it could've been here for ages... no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend' he thought as he examined the room. Naruto was slurping the last of the steamy soup, "What were you going to say after... Naruto, we have a-" Kakashi leaned against a wall but quickly jumped forward, "Why is your wall sticky!?" He demanded. Naruto shrugged. Kakashi stepped over some trash and jumped back into the window.

"Remind me to never _ever _step foot in you house again..." He sighed, "If it even is a house anymore..." He added.

"Oh yeah... we have a important mission..."

"With Sakura-chan!?!?" Kakashi scratched his head and had an expression does-it-matter?

"No. Hinata is coming with us. The Byakugan will be much needed." Naruto jumped, "REALLY?!?" Kakashi's hair blew back, "I need you to find her, ok?" Naruto threw his cheap ramen bowl onto the other stack of ramen bowls in the sink. He was about to jump past Kakashi when his sensai stopped him.

"Naruto..." He said a little annoyed. Naruto sturggled free and dropped to the floor, "What? I have to go find Hinata, then go on the **very **importantmission!!" Kakashi sighed, "Without clothes?" Naruto looked down and noticed he was still in his boxers, "Wha- Oooh... Hehe..."

"Hehe. yeah go get dressed then... go find Hinata, report to the Hokages house afterward." Kakashi ordered without humor. Naruto raced into his bedroom to get on his orange jumpsuit as Kakashi jumped into the air and started working his way toward the Hokage's house. About mid-way he got down onto the street. He noticed a shining book in a store, he ran over and pressed his nose against the window. He started to dool through his mask. He raced into the store and bought, "New New Paradise." He examined the cover, this time it had a new woman and a new man sitting in a couple of chairs with a dinner table infront of them. He turned to the back and read the summary,

"Amazeingly Clever, the _New New Paradise _will start a new adventure with new characters, new places, new methods, but the same favorite writer--- The Great Jiraiya-sama!

----this book is sure to satisfy Kakashi...----"

He looked up, sureprised by the last line, "Ok..."

Gai was walking down the street whenhe notice Kakashi hugging the new book.

"Hah... Kakashi." He started to stroll over to his old rival.

"New book huh?" Kakashi kept hugging the book, not noticing Gai. Gai swung his hand in front of Kakashi's face, "..." Kakashi looked at the cover again and examained every detail.

"KAKASHI!!!" He slowly looked up and saw Gai standing there, "Oh, didn't see you..." Gai brushed his hand through his hair, "So... Kakashi, we haven't had a competion in a while... have we? So how about it!? ... Even though your destined to lose" Gai twinkled his eye stupidly like he always does, then realized Kakashi was walking off reading his book.

"It burns me up when you act so cool!!!" Steam flew out his ears and nose.

Reading his book, Kakashi slowly paced toward the Hokage's house again. -before he was distracted...-

"Hehehe" he chuckled as he read. Kakashi is one of those people who can read and be able to walk without bumping into everything, manage to get where he's going _without _knowing it! "Wow," he stopped and looked up, "I'm already here." He closed his book with one hand and slipped it into the normal spot, his side pouch.

During that time Naruto had been frantically searching for Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!!!" he yelled throughout the entire village. After two hours Naruto was relooking everywhere, still yelling, "Hinata-chan..." but with a little less enthieasum. But then he heard someone yelling... He made his way into the forest.

"Hayah!!" A familar voice yelled. Hinata was still praticing on the targets.

"Hina-" he stopped himself and got down behind a bush. _To spy_. He was amazed at her power and abilities, then he saw something was wrong... she was crying, 'Did I do that?' he thought. Tears rained down her face as she threw another steel projectile (A/N Hehehe, cool word!!) but missed. She bent her head down and cupped her hands in her face.

"I'll never be what everyo-"

"AAACCCHHHHOOOOO!!!!!" Hinata looked up, starddled by the sudden sneeze, coming from nowhere. Naruto smacked his hand to his nose, 'Why? Why did I have to sneeze?!' he thought to himself. Hinata began rubbing her sleeve to her face to hide the tears but her eyes were still red. Naruto automatically jumped up and laughed.

"Hehehe.. I didn't know _you_ were here...I uh, tripped and hit my... nose and I, uh sneezed..." He scratched the back of his head and grinned. Hinata wasn't fooled and knew he was lying but quickly turned around not to show her face.

"...Hinata-chan... what's the matter?" He said fearing it was his fault.

"Nothing... I...I," she sniffled, "I'm just p...praticing..." Naruto was still concerned but he remembered why he was looking for her, "We have an important mission with Kakashi..." Joy filled her heart but then it was scattered by the thoughts of what her father had said, 'Don't get in anybody's way...' She knew he didn't have any faith that she could be a ninja and she knew she was worth nothing. She swallowed hard, "I can't go with you..." Naruto leaped forward, "What?! Why not?!" Hinata blushed and tears streamed down uncontrolablly, "I...uh..."

"Please tell me, you can trust me..." Hinata realized Naruto was her friend. - even though she liked him more-

"I'd get in everyone's way..." Naruto was surprised, "Hinata...you would never get in anyone's way!" He turned her so she would face him, "You help more then I do!"

"But my father thinks-"

"Your father?!"

"He thinks I'm nothing,... and I'm not worth being a ninja..." Tears dripped from her face again. Naruto lifted his arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"Don't listen to him! Your the best... Hyuga I know!" Naruto comfort and smoothing words cheered her up.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled, "So, are you coming with me or what? On this _very_ important mission!" Hinata looked up at him and nodded.

"Great!! Let's head over to Granny's house!"

(A/N Sorry for making you wait so long!! I decided to just type the whole chapter over again... since I left my laptop at home... anyway, hope this chappie was funny for ya! Oh, and sorry for all the spelling errors...my spell check isn't working :( Well see ya!)


	5. Chapter 5 The loonngg explanation

**Chapter 5. The loonngg explanation...**

As they were racing toward the Hokage's house hand in hand, Hinata thought of something, "What's the mission anyway?" Naruto was silent for a moment, "You know... I have no idea... I didn't think to ask..." Hinata giggled softly, in return he turned his head and grinned sweetly with his blue eyes closed. She felt as though time had stopped in that wonderful moment, even though they were racing quickly through the streets. But, sadly that moment ended-

"Naru-" She cried out but too late.

**BANG!!!**

Hinata stepped back and looked at Naruto's face implanted into a pole. Yet he still gripped her hand firmly, "Naruto? Are you ok?" His other arm drooped beside his body, and slowly he uplifted it to assert his hand beside his face. Aggressively he pushed against the pole, trying to detach his face. Finally it squeezed off but his nose was damaged.

"Oh my... I'm sorry!" Naruto rubbed his nose and smiled blissfully, "No, no it's not your fault!" Again, hand in hand they bulldozed through the street... this time Naruto looked where he was going... As they reached the Hokage's house they saw Kakashi sitting on the roof, reading his new book. He looked down and took notice of them.

"Finally... Had trouble getting on you jumpsuit?" Naruto chortled, "Well... I couldn't find Hinata..." Kakashi noticed his nose was really red and a little swollen, "What happened?" Naruto figured he was referring to his nose, "Oh... n-nothing..." He lied with embarrassed. Kakashi ducked into his book again not thinking twice about the subject, "The 5th is not a patient woman... you've made her wait very long..." He said with a stoic expression. Naruto panicked and pulled Hinata along into the building.

"Let's go! Gran- I mean the 5th is going to kill me!!" Hinata blushed and cherished the warmth that his hand gave to her. Naruto barged open the door to Tsuade's office with Hinata dragged behind him. Shikamaru and Temari were standing in front of her desk and had both swirled around when the door opened.

"..." Shikamaru had a bored expression on his face and Temari looked surprised.

"Naruto..." Tsuade grumbled with anger. Temari and Shikamaru chuckled. Naruto started to back away slowly pushing Hinata with him. Steam was flying off Tsuade's head, and Naruto was tempted to pull out a hot dog to cook it!! But the deadly aura in the air stopped him.

"Your...late..." She said as if she had boiled over. Naruto kept backing up, almost into the hallway, "Uh... lots of traffic?"

"That's a pitiful excuse but I don't have time to deal with you at the moment..." Tsuade cleared her throat to direct Shika's and Temari's attention back to her, "Everything understood?"

"Should we start tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, not necessarily, but it would help to start as soon as possible..." Temari smiled nicely, "Exactly how long will this take?" Tsuade pondered this a moment, "At least two days, but no more then four..."

"Hmmm... alright."

"You are dismissed." They both turned around and walked past Naruto and Hinata. Temari had slipped her arm around Shikamaru's arm slightly. Hinata noticed and blushed thinking, 'I wonder if... they're going out?' Then she turned to look at Naruto. His face was filled with horror. Tsuade's smile that she had on for the others had turned sour as she glared at Naruto.

"Kakashi!!" She yelled. Kakashi soon after climbed in through the window. She asided her anger against Naruto, for now, to start explaining the mission...

During that time... Shikamaru and Temari were walking down the street- No arms around each other...

"I'm glad I live alone... I mean my mom would tell me to do this and that, like she does with dad..." Shika randomly said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I guess I have to rent a room or go to a hotel..." All of a sudden Shika had a strike of guilt hit him, 'I was the one who asked her to come and visit, for vacation, so she did... then I got her sucked into a mission and now, she had to pay for a place to stay... maybe I should suggest-'

"I'm, uh... sorry you have to pay since I asked you to come..." He confessed.

"And... sucked me into a mission." She replied, a little annoyed.

"Humph... yea, yea I did... I'm sorry..." They kept walking down the street and were in silence for a bit.

"You know, I have a pull out bed thing in my couch... you could sleep there instead of having to pay..." Temari laughed, "Good. If you hadn't been responsible for your actions I was going to tell Tsuade that I couldn't do the mission and make you do it by yourself! Good thing you did..." He stared at her, "What?! You were?!" Temari laughed again and punched his arm, "Don't get mad, just escort me." Shikamaru felt has though he had been hustled, '"Responsible for you actions" Ha, yeah right... in other words, you tricked me...'

After Temari had dragged Shikamaru into a variety of shops and tricking- I mean him being responsible for his actions and buying her stuff that she really doesn't need... and after, he was even more responsible for his actions, he bought her a very expensive dinner...

"Humph..." Shika grumbled as they walked up to the front door, he jammed the key in and opened it. Temari pushed him out of the way before he could go in, "Ladies first, baka."

"Troublesome..." Temari set her shopping bags beside the couch. They both then sat on the it and gazed at the wall in an awkward silence.

"Well... are you going to show me how to get the bed out?"

"Oh uh, yeah sure...just stand up..." She stood up and Shika pulled the bed out, "There... oh, I'll go get some sheets and a pillow for you..." He turned the corner, out of sight.

Temari sat back down. And stared at the wall, 'Hmm... Shikamaru's house... it smells like him...' She began sniffing the air and Shika came in right at that moment...

"Uh, what are you doing?" She stopped sniffing and looked worried, "I... uh... I thought I smelled something burning... but I guess... not..." He paused a moment and read her expression but then shrugged.

"Here." He handed them to her and she laid them out.

"Thanks Shika..." He looked surprised, "Oh, your welcome." Once everything was set and ready for bed, he went into his room and drifted to sleep as well as Temari in the living room.

In the middle of the night Shikamaru awoke all of a sudden

to a noise, "What was that?" he asked himself sleep fully. He slowly crawled out of bed and slugged into the living room.

"Oh crap!!" he whispered and jumped back into his room, "Temari's sleeping in there… better stay clear of the living room…" He scanned his room and remembered the only door in his room lead to the living room.

"Troublesome…" He peeked out the door looking toward the couch. It was all messed up as if someone was tossing and turning but Temari wasn't there! Her fan was still leaning against the wall…

"Oh man! Where is she?!" He whispered, "Troublesome wom-" He stopped when he saw her out of the balcony, singing softly. The door was open but the screen door was closed. It was beautiful! He kept listening, and was dazed. Temari yawned and started to turn.

'AAawwhhh!!' Shika screamed in his head, 'Go! Hide! RUN!' He ordered himself, but his legs didn't move. Temari opened the screen door and spotted him, "Shikamaru? What… are you doing up?" He couldn't think of anything to say, "Uh… that was beautiful…" His inner self was banging his head on a wall. Temari was surprised, "You saw… wait! YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!?!?!" He stepped back in defense, "But… uh, I…" She reached for her fan in anger.

"Wait! No, don't!" He saw nothing was going to stop her so he got something off his chest, "Why didn't I just buy you a hotel room?!"

(A/N Geez… that took forever… I kept putting it off and off and I finally finished it! PLZ REVIEW! I hope you liked it, lol I did!)


	6. Chapter 6 Squirrel Interruption

**Chapter 6. Squirrel Interruption**

At that moment Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi were heading out of the village. Since Tsunade wanted them to leave as soon as possible, they had dinner quickly, packed, then left. Of course it had taken a while, because the explanation was long! Naruto had kept asking questions… Anyway, it was the middle of the night when they left.

A gust of wind blew Naruto's spiky hair forward, messing it all up. (A/N Is that even possible?!?) He turned around and saw explosion dust shaped like a mushroom shooting up high in the air.

"Do you think the village is under attack?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Hinata turned around, acknowledging the dust.

"Hmm… most likely, no. For the village to be under attack, do you think the 'army' could sneak in and attack the middle? And, wouldn't they want to attack the Hokage's tower?" Kakashi explained then pivoted around and started down the path again.  
"I guess so…" Naruto shrugged and turned around as well. Hinata was still analyzing the location then she spoke up, "Is-Isn't that near Shikamaru's house?" Naruto turned around and began to look too, "Maybe…That's weird, I hope he's alright…" He turned his head toward her and smiled. She blushed and turned around. He looked confused and thought he had offended her or something. He quickly ran after her.

"Hinata…I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Eh?" Hinata looked over at him, surprised that he was right next to her, "Oh-oh-oh…. N-no! Its not like.. that! I-I'm fine!" Naruto released a breath of relief, "That's good! You just seem to avoid me…" Hinata looked at her feet and calmed down, "…I'm sorry… I don't mean to… make you… feel that I'm avoiding you." Naruto looked at his feet as well, "Heh, well… I guess I never really tried to get to know you…we've known each other for so long…" He started playing with his hands and his palms were getting sweaty, "And, this feels like the most we've ever talked, friend to friend." Hinata scratched the back of her neck and smiled, "Naruto… I-"

Kakashi interrupted, "Ok, guys lets sleep here for the night." The both nodded and went to set up their tents. As Naruto passed him, he noticed something different about him, his face showed understanding and compassion. –Which is strange for Naruto to have both those things- Kakashi eyed him suspiciously, "Hey," he said to catch his attention, "What's the matter?" Naruto grinned, "I'm fine, just a little tired…" Kakashi wasn't convinced but went along with his tent. After everything was set up they all crawled into bed. Naruto drifted to sleep thinking of what Hinata was about to say.

About an hour later he awoke all of a sudden, "Wha- eh?" After 10 minutes of trying to get to sleep he finally just pulled the blankets off his head and unzipped his tent in frustration to not being able to get back to sleep. As he stepped out he saw Hinata sitting at the edge of a cliff looking at the moon in the sky. He zipped his tent back up quietly. She was admiring the beautiful sky when Naruto abruptly sat beside her, she jumped a little.

"Naruto! Wha-at… are you doing up?" He looked up at the sky at the stars as she looked at him, "I could ask you the same question…" He said and looked down at her. She grinned slightly, feeling a little more confident then usual.

"I guess, I couldn't sleep without knowing what you were going to say…" She blushed and played with her hands in her lap, "Well…" She looked at her hands nervously. He became nervous too, "If you don't want to say, its ok." She smiled sweetly.

"Naruto, something has changed about you…" She looked up at the stars, leaned back, and put her arms back to support herself, "I can't say exactly what it is… but you have…" Naruto's face softened again. (Just the same as Kakashi had noticed, understanding and compassionate.)

"Something's changed about you, too." Naruto copied her position. After a few minutes of gazing at the stars, and not knowing what to say. Surprisingly Hinata spoke up, "Thank you Naruto…" He turned to her and questioned, "What for?"

"For helping me… believe in myself…" He smiled and sat up looking down the cliff, "That's nothing I should be given credit for." Hinata sat up quickly and put her hand on his back, "You do, Naruto! You pulled me through graduation, through missions, through the Chunin exams, through my entire life! I've moved forward because of you!" He looked into her eyes, "How did I do that? I didn't really stand up for you until your battle with Neji!?" She blushed and realized she had practically blurted about that she had liked him since she had known him!

"You… you w-were an example for me…" She came up with quickly. He smiled feeling satisfied.

"Truthfully, I didn't really know how amazing you were, until the chunin exams… all those years I missed something wonderful that was in front of me." He realized that he had blurted too much also, "I- uh mean, that didn't sound weird did it? I didn't mean to!" She smiled faintly at him. He looked into her clear, beautiful eyes. He felt really nervous… _'Why do I feel this way?' _he thought. But unwillingly he leaned in. Hinata too, leaned in. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes. They moved closer and closer. Their lips about to meet when… without warning a squirrel landed on Naruto's head. Hinata jumped back. "What the!?" Naruto jerked the mammal off his head, "Why you little-" Then he noticed some paper on its back, "What's-" Hinata had already seen it, "Naruto! Paper Bomb!" She ripped it off and threw it off the cliff. It was already half burned and blew up soon after. Naruto looked dumbfounded and put the squirrel down, it scampered off, frightened. Hinata was terrified, "Who would have?" Naruto got up and pulled her arm to stand her up, "Come on, lets go get Kakashi up!" They ran down to his tent.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Wake up!" Naruto yelled. Hinata looked around, searching for the enemy. There was movement and grunts were heard from within, finally it unzipped and Kakashi emerged, no shirt and a blanket over his face. Naruto looked at him blankly.

"Hmm? What's this all about?" He sighed.

"Why the heck do you have that blanket around your face?!" Naruto said, forgetting the paper bomb. Kakashi patted him on the head and asked again, "What happened?" Hinata turned toward him and explained the bomb, leaving out the kiss part.

He nodded throughout the explanation, "So…what were the two of you doing up there?" Hinata blushed and Naruto snapped back to reality, "Uh… well, does it matter? Uh, we should worry about that bomb! Who did it? Why?" Kakashi laughed, "Ok, avoid the question, that doesn't make it any less suspicious…"

Naruto frowned, "…"

"Anyway, lets hurry and get the tents and head off, we'll soon be at the town."

Naruto exploded, "How can you be so calm?! AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!! WHATS WITH THE BLANKET?!" Kakashi turned around and went into his tent to change. Soon Naruto noticed he wasn't going to answer his question he went off to pack up.

After a while, they were set. Kakashi was in no hurry. Naruto was pumped up, and was ready for a fight. "Come-on-Come-on-Come-on…" He mumbled as he slowly walked beside him. Hinata calmly walked on the opposite side of him. Naruto would run a way up the path, search the area quickly and wait for them to catch up.

"Come on! We've been attacked! Could make haste?!" Kakashi sighed. Hinata didn't say anything but was thinking the same thing.

"Naruto, could you stop fidgeting? You're acting like a child." Naruto took this offensively, "WHAT?! I'm 16! Don't tell me I'm acting like a child! Jeez!" Hinata laughed because he was acting like a child.

"See? That's what I mean." Kakashi stated. Naruto folded his arms and was silent.

In the village Sakura was just walking down her stairs, half asleep. She was going down to get a drink of water. She looked at the clock on the counter, "Its already 6:30? Its so dark outside.." She pulled a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with water at the sink.

"Well, since I'm up, I better get ready…" She was about to head upstairs to take a shower when someone knocked at the door. "Who would be up and about at this hour already?" She slowly made her way to the door, carefully fixing her hair. She opened the door and to her surprise Ino was standing there. She looked at her then began to close the door in disgust.

"Wait, Sakura! I have news about Naruto and Hinata!" Sakura opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Ino raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you just let me in, instead of coming out?" Sakura smirked, "I wasn't about to let you in my house, you pig…" Ino frowned and complained, "You're going to ruin this joyous moment!"

"What is it, then?" Sakura leaned against a wall. Ino smiled, "Naruto and Hinata got a mission together!" Sakura sprung up, "What really?! That's awesome!"

"Yeah I know!" They jumped up and down, "Wait, is there anyone else with them?"

"oh, just Kakashi…" Ino informed. Sakura laughed, "Good, Kakashi won't talk a lot to Naruto and he'll have to talk to her!" They both cheered and Ino turned to leave.

Sakura frowned, "And next time, pig… wait till morning to tell me…" Ino laughed, "But you seemed already awake! Don't give me that crap!" Sakura boiled inside, "You know what! Maybe I was! And next time, don't come to my house! Ugh!" Sakura went inside, frustrated and happy at the same time.

Meanwhile, Naruto was bored half to death by walking in silence for so long.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto began.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"I just said, no." Kakashi said with annoyance rising. Hinata yawned. They walked down the path a bit when Naruto started again, "Are we there yet?" Kakashi didn't even answer. "Hmpth…" Hinata stretched her arms up in the air. Naruto scratched his neck and played with his headband. And Hinata seems to be looking around and every now and then she would catch a glance at Naruto. Kakashi watched them both fiddle around, looking nervous. He smiled to himself.

"I'm going ahead, you guys stay behind… If there's any trouble, Naruto protect her." The next second, he was gone. Naruto blushed just like Hinata always had. They both wanted to say something to each other about the night before…

"Hinata…I…"

(A/N Eww… cliff hanger…. Sorry about that. And sorry about waiting months to do this… its been sitting in a dusty desk drawer, waiting for me to type it and put it up here.. but I just hadn't had the time… or I was too lazy to do it… lol I hope you enjoyed it! No telling when I'll get around to typing chapter 7… haha…)


End file.
